Various types of printing materials can be applied to a print medium to generate vibrant and colorful printed images. To produce a durable image on a nonporous print medium, such as plastics and vinyls, some printing systems mix different types of binders or solvents with the ink or pigments. When the binders set or the solvents evaporate, the applied printing material is permanently adhered to the print medium. While material properties of such binders and solvents are useful in generating durable printed image, the same properties can also cause complications in the associated print engines, such as inkjets printheads. Without constant time-consuming maintenance procedures, the print engines used to deposit the mixtures of binders and ink can quickly become clogged or otherwise inoperable.